


Farting Fire Flowers

by ACharmyB



Category: Super Mario 3D World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB





	Farting Fire Flowers

The one thing you shouldn't do with a fire flower is fart near it, because you can easily burn yourself. This was something that Toad and Toadette didn't learn, as the two gassy fungi people were having too much fun with their stinky flatulence.

"Peeyew! We really know how to stink it up!" Toadette giggled as she was fanning the smelly air that she and Toad made from their constant farting.


End file.
